


Creepypastas X Reader Chan/Kun

by CreampuffBaroness



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, scary - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Fanfic, Horror, Multi, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreampuffBaroness/pseuds/CreampuffBaroness
Summary: So, as suggested from the title, this is a little fanfic I put together for all dem Creepypasta fans out there. Requests are open, a co-writer is welcome, and yes, I do lemons. Thank chi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Creepypastas X Reader Chan/Kun

**HELLO!**

Was that too forward of me? Lemme start over.

HELLO! My name is CreampuffBaroness, but please, call me Cream. I am your glorified literary servant, here to make all your Creepypasta dreams (Or nightmares?) come true. The magnificent Cream does lemons! She does smut! She does fluff! She will do just about anything, just please. No foot fetishes. In case you didn't see the above description, I am here to take all your requests (any and all are welcomed) and make all your wildest fantasies with these hot killers come true. At least, in writing form.

**CREAMPUFFBARONESS DOES IN NO WAY INTEND TO MAKE CREEPYPASTAS COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND FUCK YOU.**

So, that's all folks. Any comments, put em down below or message em to me. I'll get em done as quick as I can, which is to say, about a day or two, if I'm not particularly busy. 

Thank chi for reading, Reader Chan/Kun!

And one more thing. I do boys and girls creepypastas, and I will write lesbian/nonbinary/gay/etc friendly oneshots. All ya gotta do is ask.

Thank you for your time.

See you in your nightmares!~ 

<With your favorite Creepypasta>


End file.
